


Forever

by Reirachan



Series: Getting Married [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was what marriage felt like, and Kasamatsu wouldn't like it any other way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

He was already waiting for it, when he heard the sound of steps way too slow, but not as quiet as Kise probably thought they were, approaching him from behind. He just sighed, trying to hide the hints of amusement on his look, when he was hugged, a slow whisper on his ear saying, “Kasamatsu Ryouta,” as he was poked in the cheek. For some weird reason, Ryouta had gotten this habit of saying his new name any time he possibly could, the brightest of grins on his face, like he had accomplished something really important. 

“For just how long do you intend on repeating this to me?” he scowled half-heartedly, knowing as well as Ryouta that he was in fact very amused, and the sigh that went out of his lips when he repeated that was happy, rather than annoyed. The sound was slowly becoming familiar to him, sinking in. _Kasamatsu Ryouta_. It was endearing.

“Forever!” Kise shouted, throwing his hands in the air like a stupid little kid, “I don’t want to ever stop listening to it. I want to meet lots of new people and introduce myself to them, ‘Kasamatsu Ryouta’. I want to see the name featuring the next magazine I’ll be modeling for! It’s beautiful!” there it was, that undying smile that Kise would always keep, so wide that Kasamatsu wondered how it didn’t hurt his cheeks. But it was as if it was widening on his own, and Ryouta was trying to keep it for himself, but couldn’t quite make it.

He really was a little kid.

“Tell me again, why did I marry an idiot like you?” he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Because,” Ryouta said, looking at him right in the eyes as he got closer, from the front this time, “I’m one of the few people that know your smile,” he reached out his hand to caress Yukio’s cheek, “I make you laugh and forget about your problems,” his hand slowly slide to intertwine his short hair in his fingers, in a gentle way, “and I’m the only one who can make you blush exactly when I want,” he chuckled, and, just as expect, it made Yukio do just that, looking the other way, embarrassed, “and we’d been dating for five years already,” he chuckled once more, “so the logical conclusion is that you love me, _senpai_.”

“I’ll seriously start doubting that if you don’t stop being a cocky brat,” Yukio answered, still not looking his way, and this only made Ryouta chuckle harder, covering his mouth with his fist, unharmed by Yukio’s half-hearted threat. 

“That’s mean,” he said absentmindedly, still playing with Yukio’s hair, “I’m not cocky. It’s not like I don’t have a way bigger list on all the reasons I’m lucky that I have you, Yukiocchi.” Seriously, couldn’t he stop being so stupid? Kasamatsu felt his blush getting more visible, his cheeks burning. Damn Ryouta. “I know there are many people better than me, and you could have any of them if you wanted.”

“That’s not true!” Kasamatsu snapped back before he could even realize what he was saying, and well, now Ryouta had made it, he was blushing even _harder_. 

“Of course it is,” Ryouta rolled his eyes, like he was having to state obvious facts to a really annoying and stubborn kid, “At least the last part is true.” 

Bastard. He knew damn well that Kasamatsu was talking about the first one. He struggled trying to find the right words in his embarrassment, “Y-yeah, but…”

The smile that spread on Kise’s face was triumphant, “who’s the cocky one now?” he raised an eyebrow, looking way too pleased with himself.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he shouted, annoyed. Really, why did Ryouta enjoy being a tease _so much_? 

“I know you didn’t. I love you too. I’m glad you chose me,” he was using his hand to cover a giggle, but Kasamatsu could see that he was covering his cheeks as well, and was he _blushing_ beneath it? “We should make dinner,” he added after some minutes of silence. 

Kasamatsu tilted his head a bit before answering, “we should,” a wry smile on his face, as they headed to the kitchen.

Xxx

Cooking together had soon become an habit of them.

Neither of them was especially good at cooking, but they both knew _something_ about it, so they could survive pretty well. However, they didn’t really like it. So they decided to cook together. And it actually made everything _fun_. The way Kise would hug him from behind while he was chopping the vegetables, and whisper against his ear how he should concentrate on chopping because he wouldn’t like to get hurt, would he, because if he did Kise would have to suck the blood out of his fingers, and what a huge problem that would be, yes, _Yukio_ definitely should concentrate on the task at hand, right, and then lick his earlobe, until Kasamatsu was close to the point of stabbing him out of there, screaming something about going to boil the water and stop being a pain, god damn it!

Kise would then laugh openly at his overreaction, “right, right, I’m going already,” before tilting his head back at him and giving his best seductive smile, “but you really should _concentrate_ , Yukiocchi. It would be horrible if _something_ distracted you,” and he wouldn’t admit it with a gun pointed at his head, but he actually missed those arms wrapped around him while he finished chopping, and the way Ryouta laughed, amused, after letting him go was so endearing, so beautiful, so _his_ , completely Ryouta’s, but now somehow Yukio’s too. It was a part of their life, a beautiful one, and even though he would always kick him in the head for being such a pain, he wouldn’t want Ryouta any other way.

He was happy. Every moment they passed together was light and pleasurable, and now that they were living together, well, his life was somehow getting more colorful. After their dinner was ready, Ryouta would immediately dig into it, and Kasamatsu wondered, amusedly, how his manager or his fans would react if they saw him behaving like that. When they had dinner at a restaurant, Ryouta was just Mr. Good Manners, eating slowly and enjoying small sips of wine, a pleasant smile on his face. When they were alone, however, his face almost disappeared in the food, his cheeks full like a squirrel’s, a satisfied smile on his face as he gulped it all at once. It was something they shared together, that no one else knew about him. He liked to think that Ryouta was himself only with him, open and careless and _happy_ , letting him know exactly what he was thinking, absolutely _his_. He loved him, that stupid boyfriend that never ceased to surprise him, they both growing more and more fond to each other as they learnt more, until he found himself calling him _husband_ , and this single word tingled on his hear countless times, until he found himself smiling tenderly at Ryouta, completely lost in his thoughts as he stared at the mess he was making.

“It’s so good, Yukio!” he shouted happily after taking another large gulp of food, “you cook so well!” 

It was stupid, how happy he could get over such small things, but it was also kind of relieving. That stupid power he had, lightening up his heart. “You cooked it, too.” He pointed out, reaching to catch a piece of rice that was on Ryouta’s cheek.

“Oh, that’s true,” he said looking at his food like he had just realized something that changed the situation _completely_ , and Yukio rolled his eyes. “Then I guess we cook amazingly together!” and the serious expression faded just like that, giving way to another huge grin. Yukio didn’t notice his own smile widening at that. It was a good way to put things.

When they were finished, Ryouta would surprisingly insist that he should wash the dishes, but Yukio refused, telling him there were only two and it wouldn’t take much time, he could go take a shower meanwhile. This only made Ryouta angrier, as he whined, “but the point is to go shower with you!” 

Yukio just rolled his eyes. In the end, they also did it together, Yukio washing the dishes and Ryouta drying them, a comfortable silence between the two, except for the song Kise was whistling, shaking his head slightly as he did his job at the rhythm of it. Kasamatsu chuckled. He looked like a wife who had just came out of a 60s’ show.

It didn’t take long until they were finished, and Yukio took a moment to admire the kitchen. It was now tidy, still smelling a bit of the food they had cooked _together_ just some minutes ago, and he had a comfortable feeling of home looking at it, feeling its smell, his hands still a little wet from washing the dishes, something he did in _their house_. A feeling of satisfaction filled every corner of his soul. It was a nice routine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a well-known smile that suddenly appeared before his face, “come on, Yukiocchi, let’s take a bath!” 

xxx

It was another nice thing, Ryouta massaging his back with his hands full of soap, as the water showered him. Yukio let out a sigh of approval. Ryouta’s hands were delicate, caressing his back slowly, sliding up and down, sometimes just the tips of his fingers touching him, and he felt a slow and comfortable shiver running along with them. His hands were soft, his touch was gentle, like Ryouta was taking care of him. Yukio didn’t need that, of course, but he did appreciate the touch. He did let out a slow moan when Ryouta’s fingertips started tracing his spine, and Ryouta chuckled. 

“Didn’t know you were sensitive in there.”

“It’s nice,” he admitted, clearly shivering when Kise started tracing forms in his back, his fingers wondering, going down very slowly until they were close to his waist, just to go back up in a swift move, a giggle coming out when he felt Kasamatsu letting out his air, not realizing he had been holding his breath until that second.

“It’s nice for me, too,” he answered, his hands still sliding over Yukio’s soft skin, “I like the feeling… It’s warm and smooth,” he proceeded, and now his hands were sliding to Yukio’s front, hugging him from behind, his chest against Yukio’s back. “Hmmm…” he sighed happily, closing his eyes.

It was Kasamatsu’s turn to giggle. “Come on, let me wash your hair,” he offered, gently taking Ryouta’s hands out. 

“I’m not a kid, you know.” It wasn’t a complaint. He liked it, how Yukio took care of his hair when they were showering together, curling his hair in his fingers, massaging his scalp, petting him. Unlike Kasamatsu, Ryouta didn’t have any problems letting him know that, his eyes shining with anticipation, a smile spread wide in his face, as Kasamatsu put his special shampoo in his hands.

“Well, you do act like one,” he said as he started shampooing him, feeling his soft hair against his fingertips. He didn’t know if that shampoo had magical powers or Ryouta’s hair was just naturally that soft, either way was fine as long as he could feel it running and sliding through his fingers, like trying to caress him back when he massaged it, and Kise’s satisfied smile, closed eyes, as he hummed in a slow tone. “Always smiling and getting so happy over small things. Acting stupid. And careless. And whining all the time. And crying easily over the _smallest_ things, most times out of joy. And staring at me with those puppy, shining eyes when you’re happy. And letting me wash your hair and humming like an idiot.” He couldn’t stop talking, bright smile on his face, as he proceeded to list all the things that he _loved_ about the younger boy. It sounded like a complaint, but those small details were the ones that made him realize how happy Ryouta made him, how at ease. Ryouta was a simple person and Kasamatsu needed that on his life. As stupid as that sounds, he felt complete. 

“Senpai, that’s so mean!” Ryouta complained, crocodile tears starting to show.

“See, you’re whining again,” he sighed, playfully giving his head a light slap that Ryouta barely felt, but complained about anyways. They both laughed, finishing their shower and going to bed.

Xxx

Sometimes, Kasamatsu was the big spoon, and it was comfortable and nice. He liked it because he could smell Ryouta’s neck, when he wasn’t using any perfume and his scent was just like it should, formless, indescribable, and somehow warm. Usually he didn’t like the fact that he was shorter, but at that times it was perfect, because his head fit perfectly the corner of Kise’s neck, and Kise would chuckle, pulling him closer, or, when he was inclined to be a pain (not rarely), rubbing his ass against Yukio’s crotch and holding his hands against his body, making them slide inside his shirt and keeping him close at the same time, a mischievous smile in his face. Other times, Ryouta was the big spoon, and he would wrap his arms and legs around him, keeping him close, making Yukio feel his warmth and kissing the top of his head carefully, until they fell asleep together.

That night, they did neither. They were staring into each other’s eyes, Yukio’s hands cupping Ryouta’s cheeks, a satisfied smile in both their faces. Ryouta’s arms reached to Yukio’s waist, pulling him closer, until their foreheads were touching and they both closed their eyes, a small laughter coming out their lips, just enjoying the moment, the warmth of each other. 

They eventually fell asleep, and Kasamatsu realized, at every passing morning in which he woke up to see Ryouta by his side, that this was the feeling of forever, and well, he was really glad it was forever then.


End file.
